


Icewing's exile

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Minor Character Death, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Icewing has always been a loyal warrior of Riverclan but when Thunderclan's leader Bramblestar takes a turn for the worse so dose Icewing's faith in her own leader and clan, she vows to not let other cats suffer as she did. Even if it means sacrificing her loyalty to do so
Relationships: Icewing/Mintfur (Warriors - RiverClan)
Kudos: 2





	Icewing's exile

Yowls of triumph and mourning rang over the clearing that day, Icewing found herself in the middle of the chaos. Standing over her own daughter’s body before she was quickly thrown into the ground by another attack

Left to rieth in pain as she watched her leader, Gather her cats together and leave her, she went 4 of her clanmates to die rather than to fight for them till her dying breath. As she watched the blue-grey she-cat walk away, all she could feel was a wave of sadness

She found herself alone most of the time, wondering what might have been if Mistystar hadn’t left her, would she still be loyal? Would she always trust all of Mistystar’s decisions no matter how insane they were?. Part of her thinks that she wouldn’t, but the other part knows that’s a lie. While her time among the Kin had been horrible, it had opened her eyes to one thing. No matter how loyal you are, some will still betray you. That lesson was perhaps the very reason she was alive, Violetpaw now Violetshine had once been a cat very close to Darktail and yet despite how the clans had treated her, she still risked her life to feed the Riverclan prisoners

Icewing shook her head; she shouldn’t be thinking about that still. She needs to forget about it. She was lying near the warrior's den. The evening sun beaming down on her recently groomed pelt when she saw a white and grey Tom approaching his long fur matted and had reeds sticking out. He gave her a warm smile as he as down next to her a flopped dramatically onto the grass next to her with a loud yawn

“to think all I do for this clan and Reedwhisker has me up at dawn for patrol, helping rebuild the warrior's den and still representing that clan at the gathering tonight. The bossy fur-ball is lucky I don’t retire to the elder's den on the spot “

Icewing let out a small laugh as she playfully cuffed him round the ear “well, let’s hope you don’t attempt that any time soon. I feel old enough as it is having grand-kits as warriors retiring would be admitting it”

Mintfur turned around and met her gaze with a warm smile “well, if it helps, you're still as pretty as the day I met you” he quickly sat up and gave her a quick nuzzle

“Hey, if you two love birds are done, gazing into each other’s eyes, I’d like to go to the gathering” a yowl from under the willow tree made them both lookup

Reedwhisker was glaring at them expectantly; the rest of the gathering patrol sat behind him. Perhaps Mistystar left them to get some peace from that pain in the neck, Icewing thought quickly, before gracefully standing up and padding over to them Mintfur, at a pace that would make a sloth look like a cheetah, trailed behind

Reedwhisker nodded at her curtly before hastily making his way over to Mistystar; the grey she-cat looked over the gathered cats and yowled, “Remember to behave yourselves” before quickly leading the way out of camp. Icewing promptly scanned the crowd before swiftly falling in next to a tabby grey she-cat

“I saw Nightsky head into the medicine den earlier; she is okay, isn’t she” she whispered to tabby she-cat Willowshine, looking Vaguely distracted, looked up at her and whispered, “why aren’t you asking her?” Icewing flattened her ears, guilty she had tried to approach her daughter about it earlier, but the dark grey she-cat had pointedly avoided the subject

“You know how she is, always distant she gets it from me she doesn’t want to worry anyone, so she doesn’t tell them. So I thought if she was willing to go to the medicine den about it, it must be serious,” she meowed, looking around to make sure Nightsky wasn’t actually on the gathering patrol and she just hadn’t noticed

“Your kit will be fine. She just ate a bad fish and is supposed to be sleeping, but knowing her, she’s probably out hunting,” Willowshine declared before quickly padding up to Mothwing and whispering something to her. Offended, she gave a small snort of annoyance before falling in beside her mate

“You remember that Violetshine’s kits are going to be at this gathering. I want to go and meet them first thing”, she meowed warmly. It’d been so long since she’d seen Violetshine, and while she didn’t exactly approve of her choice in mates, she’d still be happy to greet her new kits

Mintfur rolled her eyes “don’t you think you’ve thanked her enough, she didn’t do much, and she doesn’t deserve the amount of praise you give h—“ he was about to finish his sentence when Icewing shot him a glare that made him stutter for a few seconds before shutting up entirely and walking alongside her

Icewing gracefully padded across the tree bridge; she could hear Reedwhisker scolding Mintfur on his appearance as she jumped off the log and onto the Island. she pushed through the undergrowth and made her way to the centre of the island, a shove from behind her made her jump backwards and hiss "watch where you're going fish brain" she glared at the clumsy fool only to find Mistystar staring back at her, the she-cat dipped her head apologetically "Sorry Icewing, I was thinking about something..." the grey she-cat trailed off before padding away towards the tree

"it's fine, I guess", she muttered under her breath. Honestly, Mistystar is going blind in her old age. deciding to ignore her leader, for the time being, she looked around the island before her eyes locked onto a black and white flecked pelt, and she quickly padded across the clearing "hello Violetshine, it's good to see you" Violetshine turned around and smiled at her 

"Icewing, it's been far too long" Violetshine looked around for a second before nodding to two apprentices to come over. The two hurriedly raced through, and Violetshine introduced them to Neddlepaw, a black and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes named after Violetshine's old friend Needletail. And Rootpaw a yellow tom with green and blue eyes who has an uncanny resemblance to his father. Icewing nodded politely and introduced herself as an old friend of Violetshine's, almost instantly she was flooded with questions about Riverclan, swimming and the Kin

Violetshine quickly swept her tail over her kits' mouths at the last question. "I'm sorry, Icewing, it seems an elder must have told them about our time there" she turned to the kits and added, "they know it rude to be questioned like that" the two kits dipped their heads apologetically before leaving to go talk with some Windclan apprentices. Icewing and Violetshine sat in silence for a moment before Mintfur appeared out of the undergrowth. A done Reedwhisker padded out behind him, shooting the tom and disapproving look before padding over to the other deputies 

"what was that about?" Icewing meowed as Mintfur came and sat next to them "you know Reedwhisker, he's always got a stick up his hind. he was just reminding me how a _proper_ Riverclan behaves", he meowed tiredly. Violetshine chuckled slightly before calmly replying, "I'm sure Reedwhisker just wants to keep up Riverclan's good reputation" Mintfur looked like he was going to respond before a call from the gathering tree made them all look up the gathering was about to begin. Icewing knew Violetshine was polite when she said good reputation, but she knew what she meant

Most of the time, Riverclan never got involved in conflicts unless they had to. Even then, Mistystar was quick to pull them out of it the second the option was available. Icewing often found herself wishing that her leader would grow a backbone and take the initiative. Still, by the way, Reedwhisker was going; she wouldn't live to see the day where Riverclan takes back the pride it supposedly had in the old forest. Still, it wasn't too bad sure Icewing had faced more hardship than most warriors, and she should be happy she gets to live her life in peace

But She still found herself waiting for the day where she could be more than just another Riverclan warrior; it was the reason she trained under the dark forest in the first place she wanted to be remembered. Remembered as a great cat, elders tell stories to their kits about a cat who saw injustice globally and took a stand against it. she looked around, no one seemed to understand what she wanted, sure Mintfur was nice to her, but of recent moons, she found herself wondering If they loved each other or was it just that there weren't any alternatives 

Icewing looked up at the silver pelt; she felt like she was growing closer to them every day. she was tired a lot of the time. Younger warriors spoke to her with respect instead of friendliness; some even asked her opinions of decisions. Icewing didn't want to be old, and she wanted to be a young and brave warrior respected for her bravery and skill in battle, a cat worthy of becoming an elders tale and not just an extra in some of the cat's legend

**Author's Note:**

> Yay chapter 1 is done, also I find Icewing an extremely underrated character she trained in the dark forest, lost 4/6 of her kits, suffered under the kin, stood up for the code breakers, battled with the imposter and had her mate abandon her when she needed him
> 
> So this sires is a tribute to icewing set in the broken code but if I enjoy doing this I’ll do some short stories of her time in the Kin, apprenticeship events, dark forest stuff


End file.
